


listen before i go

by Scarlatte



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Royalty AU, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlatte/pseuds/Scarlatte
Summary: Prince Tommy hates being the youngest and being treated like a child all the time.so when he and his best friend Tubbo, a child form the orphanage, go missing the whole castle is in a state of panic.Will the royals find the two boys or do they even want to be found.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------this is my first ao3 book so i hope you like it please point out spelling mistakes and ill fix it :3
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson platonic family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	1. chapter 1

"Awwwwwwwwwww buuut Techhhnnoo." Tommy whines as he watches the eldest sibling of The Antarctic Empire spar with the head guard Eret. As the oldest and heir to the throne he believes to always be on top of his fighting skills, so every week or so he spars with the guards of duty at that moment, mostly always winning except against Eret, but today was different today his younger brother Tommy was distracting him. Being the youngest Tommy isn't allowed to do what his older brothers can like: Fighting, going out to the village by himself and going on adventures(which he hates the most) so he normally sneaks out to go over to the village orphanage to hang out with his best friend Tubbo.

The only reason he was distracting Techno was because he wanted to fight Eret for once of course Techno shut down that idea before Tommy even said anything making him whine till Wilbur had to come out to shut him up.

Wilbur was Techno's twin but was younger by 5 minutes, Wilbur was adored by most of the kingdom because of his talent playing the guitar and playing in small towns all over the kingdom bringing joy to wherever he played.

"God Tommy cant you shut up for 5 minutes I'm trying to relax."

"But Wil he wont et me fight with Eret and i asked really nicely aswell

Techno sighs finishing their session so he cold talk "I said no Tommy because you havent been trained before and you would probably get hurt if you tried." Staring right into the youngest's eyes making him scuff his soe on the floor uncomfortably.

"Bu..."

"No buts Tommy, go inside and do something and stop anoying me." Technoblade stated and went to go sharpen his sword cause there was no way he was goin o be able to spar with Tommy there.

"Come on Toms go inside and find something to do yeah?" Wilburs kind voice asked while grabbing gently onto Tommy's arm to lead him back inside. Angrily he ripped his arm out of his brothers arm and shouted before running away;

"I HATE YOU ALL IM NOT A CHILD STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE!"

Slamming the glass door closed behind him and sprinting up to his room grabbin casual clothes, changing into a red and white shirt and brown pants and a warm cape.  
carefully he climbs out the window sneaking out the gates and running all the way to the orphanage to meet up with his best friend Tubbo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just two bois hanging out
> 
> *oof notes aint workin so i hope you enjoy this capter and sorry it took so long to get ut to yall cause online schewl and everything but thank you soo much for liking chapter 1 means alot <3*

He ran. Tommy practically sprinted all the way to where he and his best friend usually meet.  
Seeing the shorter boy, Tommy tackled him in a hug,whitch was weid considering the boys have never really cuddled exept when one of them have a really bad day

"Woah hey, you good big man?" Tubbo said questioning the younger with his kind but stern tone.

"Tubbo, there treating me like a child again, i hate it." Whispering into Tubbos shoulder, just loud enough for him to hear.

Fealing a pang of hurt in his chest, Tubbo sugested they leave. Things havent been that great for Tubbo eather, the older kids at the orphanage tease him alot, sometimes the teasing became violent resulting in tubbo having multiple bruises cleverly hid from sight but stil hurt from time to time.

Tommy's head shot up from where it wasresting in the crook of tubbos neck. How did he never think about that, give his family a fright but posibly come back in a day or two just so they would treat him more like his age than a kid who doesnt know howthe world works yet

"Thats a great idea Tubs, how com ive never thought about that. We should leave soon though just so it takes them a while to realise we're missing." Hearing Tubbo giggle alittle to how fast the younger was talking agreed. And so they planed to meet back here in about half an hour, going there separat ways so they could get ready to run away from there problems and be free from responsiblitys of being presentible human beings.

\---

*Tubbos POV*

Running back to the orphanage to get a smal bag of some essentials he and Tommy would need. He ran back and forth from the closet and his bag for a good solid 5 minutes.  
Just as he was getting ready to leave for hopefully the last tim, Tubbo ran into the same people who've been giving him bruises for all these painful months.(for the sake of content ima name them mark and jude cause why not :3)

"Hey whatch where your going wimp." Jude, the taller out of the three snapped at the smaller when he ran into them in the rush to get back to meet with Tommy. Slinking away gradually mumbling soft sorrys as he got backed into a wall by the two bullies.

"aww is poor Toby scared,you gonna cry to your momma oh wait." They both burts out lauhing as the younger held back tears as flashbcks of the crash came back to haunt him, Tubbo pushed pass the two andran out of the building to go back to the meeting place he and his best friend have been meeting at for years now, hoping he wa gonna get there first, tears spilling out the whole way.

\---

*Tommys POV*

Tommy srinted back to the castle, hope filling his chest with hope for the first time in ages.  
He sneaked past the guard on duty at that specific time, sneaking back into his room to pack a small backpack of ecensials. Only stopping when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Cursing lightly to himself, he pushed the bag under his bed and went to go answer the door. Suprise suprise it was Wilbur coming to check on him

"Hey Toms you all good Wil said in a sweet tone to try and get Tommy to speak his true feelings instead of bottling it up like he normally does.

"Im fine Wil now go away." Nealy shutting the door the whole way before Wilbur smartly put his foot in the way.

"No Tommy i want to know how you are really feeling after that little outburst back there."

Sighing frustratingly "Im fine Wilbur now FUCK OFF AND GET YOUR FOOT OUT THE WAY BEFORE I BREAK IT." Shouting that last bit and slamming the door in Wils face when he moved hisfoot out the way

"Fine if you dont wanna talk about it, wallow in your own self pitty you Gremling Child."

Packing the rest of his things, he jumped back out the window and ran back to meet Tubbo, hoping his friend didnt catch on that he was crying just a litle bit.

\---

Both geting to the meeting point at the same time, They took one more look at the villge they had called a home for basically all there lives, sharing a look and went to start their own lives.

Far away from being royalty.

Far away from being bullied.

Far away from any trouble.

Just Tommy,

Tubbo,

and their cottage in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bois can finaly be happy >3

Running away felt amazing.

The 2 boys ran for a while till they came to stop at a flower field pretty far from the arctic empire. Resting for a while in the field, was the happiest they've felt in so long (most happieat time ws when they met first ever lol) basking in the heat the boys have never felt before, living in a kingdom of snow ment they never felt the warmth of sumer like other kingdoms did.

"TOMMY TOMMY LOOK BEES ." Tubbo basically screamed to the blond laying in the flowers.

"The fuck tubbo i though something bad happened to yo,the way you screamed at me!" sighing, Tommy sat up abd walked up to where tubbo was sitting with bees all around him looking as exited as a kid on christmas.

"oh but tommy look there so cute, can we live here its such a nice place can we tommy oh can we?" Tubbo practically begged looking at tommy with puppy dog eyes whitch Tommy can never say no to.

"fine we can build a house here, i can work with this."

"oh thank you tommy you'll ever regret this." Tubbo beamed with delight at what the younger said, tackling him into a hug as they laughed at what they accomplished.

Finally away from hate and injuries, ready to start a new life just the two of them

neather of them realising the green hooded figure sitting watching them from above,smugly smiling to himself

\---  
Wilburs pov*

"NOW FUCK OFF BEFORE I BREAK YOUR FOOT!" the child screamed at the older moments before he slamed the door barely missing Wils foot. Grumpy he whispered, 

"fine wallow in your own self pity gremlin child." Storming off to find Techno again, mad at the blond because Wilbur just wanted to help but instead he nearly got his foot broken by the person he tried to help. Finding his twin outside, dramatically flopped himself on the grass infront of him.

"Techyyy the child tried to crush my foot in the door and i was just trying to help hiiimm."

Techno just rolled his eyes," maybe we get dad to talk to him i dont know. he clearly wont talk to you and probably wont listen to me eather. Som maybe dad will talk some sence into Tommy." marching of to find the person they were talking about.

Wil having to run to catch up breathlessly said " what if he doesnt listen to dad.

"Well then he can just be a grumpy racoon till he does listen."

Knocking on their fathers study, Techno barged in withougt any conformation that they could go in.

"Dad can you go speek to Tommy hes sulking again cause i 'called him a child'".  
Diaprovinly looking at the twins, Philza rose from his desk with the stacks and stacks of paperwor. Striding towards the blonds room he questioned the boys "Did you directly call him a child or not." Quickly getting to Tommys room, the boys shared a look and chimed in time "no."

Knocking on Prince Tommys door calmly called for the youngest, getting of course no answer. So he tried again as the two behind him shared a worried glance because the boy on theother side did not answer even the call of their father worried the two.

gently whispering under his breath,"fuck im coming in Tommy whever you like it or not."  
practically kicking the door down the king barged into the room, expecting to see a sulking boy on the bed but was greeted with nothing . Just an empty bed with clothes screwed across the floor. The king and older princes clearly getting the wrong idea called for gaurds to search the whole castle for the youngest son of the antarctic empire.

//Unlocked 2 new characters//  
//king Philza + D¬€§*//


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting 
> 
> \----------
> 
> Thank you all so much fr actually liking this i really wasnt expecting anyone to like it so enjoy angst bois.  
> Also more characters get introduced next chapter and oof

The boys had run away five whole months ago, and nearly all that time the Antarctic Empire was in a state of panic frantic rumors spread of the youngest prince getting kidnapped aswell as a young teen from the orphanage. For most of the first week, King Philza didnt sleep. Became so sleep deprived trying to look for his son that he would normaly fall asleep in meetings with his advisor.

The twins were no diferent, Wilbur became distant from the family because he believed it was partly his fault his baby brother had gone missing. He started going a little bit insane from hearing his brothers voice to even thinking he saw him in the market one night. Wil sometimes snuck out at night to search for Tommy, coming back home empty handed everytime.

Techno was the worst out of the three, believing with every bone in his body that his baby brother hadbeen taken from them, Techno swore he wouldnt rest until Prince Tommy was found. But no more than a month and a half into their search, the oldest came home with a scrap of the shirt Tommy wore that day. Covered in blood.This broke the royal family. Thinking Tommy was dead they concluded their search and started becoming more and more distant from the kingdom and their family.

Meanwhile, Tommy andTubbo were enjoying their new life, being away from all the nagging to grow up and 'stop acting so childish'.  
Finally able to be themselves without being bullied by everyone.

\---

D¬€@§ POV*

Watching the two teens from above calmed me most days. Knowing the kingdom they once lived in thought they were dead made things even better

The plan might actually work now that the prince has moved away from heavily guarded towers and into the open wilderness the two had called 'Buisness Bay' (dont judge i miss smp earth)

Adjusting my mask so it completely covered my face, I jumped down from the branch i was sitting on and striding towards the nice little cottage the kids had build, made me feel no guilt for what i was about to do. Knocking on the door and the one the only, Prince Thomas of the Antarctic Empire answered.

Narowing his eyes, cautiously asked the question i was waiting for. "Um exuse me who are you."

"Lovely to make your acquaintance your highness let me introduce myself. My name is Dream, sorry to barge in like this but you and your friend are coming with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cause im inspired to write shit next chapter now lol
> 
> \-------  
> Dream is a bitch

Staring at me with a blank stare, the blonde was clearly very confused to whether or not to slam the door in my face ,grap his friend and run or listen to what i have to say.

"YO TUBBO THERES A WEIRD MAN AT THE DOOR COME HERE PLEASE." Tommy shouted towards his friend who came bounding down the stairs to see what was up. Upon seeing the masked man in their hallway dragged Tommy by the arm away from where i was standing,attempting to put some distance between us.

"Tommy why did you just let him in you know who this guy is right?" whisper shouting at the younger with a very paniky tone seeping through his norrmaly calm demeanor.

They both just had a little whisper, shouting match. Completely oblivious to what i was doing. Slipping a small canister of gas out of my pocket, making sure its the right can, i gently ripped out the seal keeping the gas inside and gently kicking the can over to the arguing pair. Counting down the seconds,

"5,4,3,2......1" Seeing the gas effecting the arguing kids, sent a spark of joy through my chest.

"Th...the fuck.." was the last thing they tried to say before oblivion took hold of the teens infront of him

"Finally Jesus Christ if i heard those two arguing for another minute i would have just knocked them out myself." Popping my head out the door i called for my teammates to come help me with these two. Sapnap came rushing in with maybe a metre long coil of rope, looking as exited as a kid on christmas he ran back out to call for George to bring the horses while i secured their hands and wrists together.

Slinging the young prince ove my shoulder, i strode outside and told Sapnap to get the other one. He looked exited for one as he sprinted inside to get the other boy, ten seconds later he came jogging outside with the brunette carried bridal style in his arms warning that he was fragile so we had to be careful with him.

Jumping on the horses, me and sapnap gently placed the teens infront of us so they were laying on our chests we rode away, making sure there wasno trace of anything behind…

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter krudos if you want <3


End file.
